Igazi Ummese
Igazi Ummese is a Jungle Troll wilderness stalker raised into the Mwuaji Tribe. Early Life Igazi did not have a normal childhood like other trolls born in the Gurubashi Empire. He was born on a dark and dreary night to his father and mother. The parents however did not live to continue raising Igazi, as they were ordered to be sacrificed to the blood god Hakkar as entertainment. Igazi as an infant of course had no clue what has happened or what he would do. It did not take long until he was abducted and taken away by an unknown figure. He was taken to an undisclosed location where a tribe known as the Mwuaji resided. From there, he began training under a troll named Isipoki. This troll was seasoned and skilled, highly ranked amongst his peers. Igazi first began training at 7 years of age, he was given a task to make his own knife out of what ever he could find. Igazi set off into the jungle and found a young raptor alone, sneaking up on it from above among the treetops. He leapt off the branch and landed on it, stone first onto its head, bashing its skull into pieces. Igazi proceeded to use one of it's leg bones as a template for his first knife. He widdled it down piece by piece and sure enough it had become a sharp, durable blade to use. He returned with the blade, his mentor was pleased. From there he was able to keep it. He trained further, aging while he did it. Soon he was trusted with contract work. As custom, Igazi also delved into the art of Voodoo, to enable his ability to commune with the spirit world in order to use them to his advantage. He would frequently meditate and listen to the spirits, gaining details on his contracts before he set out to fufill them. At the age of 14 he had killed around 10 contracts in just a few months, cleanly. Adulthood Igazi became much more skilled as he reached his adult years, learning all that there was from Isipoki. Igazi began to grow curious of his past however, as he had not remembered a single thing about his origin. He attempted to ask his mentor but recieved no answer. On Zalfre, it was a dark, torch-lit night and Isipoki began to act strange. He spoke of wracking pains and something tearing at his very spirit. A Mwuaji witch doctor laid a hand on his head, seeing a vision of a priest speaking to Hakkar via recent sacrifice. Igazi grabbed his things and set out for Zul'Gurub to seek out the priest and kill him before further damage could be done. Igazi did not know but the priest was the same priest who had his own parents killed and presented to Hakkar as offerings. Igazi had infiltrated their hold, the large altar in the middle of the city. He approached the priest carefully, eliminating his allies as he went. The priest ordered to his guardians that he was to be left in peace atop the altar. They saluted and left, and Igazi saw his opportunity. He sprinted toward the priest and jabbed his bone knife right into his neck. The priest bled all over the top of the altar and a strange shadowy presence could be felt by Igazi. He noticed that the priest had dropped a steel dagger inlaid with gold designs on the hilt and knelt down to take it. It had a stain of blood on the blade, no matter what, Igazi could not clean it off. From then on he was known as "Blood Knife", in referance to his dagger. He seemed to keep it as a trophy, as well as use it in his future work. Category:Character Category:Wilderness Stalker Category:Jungle Trolls